Mala
by Encadenada
Summary: Hay muchas formas de lograr la felicidad. Desgraciadamente, las buenas no siempre resultan.


_**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**INTRODUCCION**

Benten miraba a su "niña" desde las alturas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que, al igual que a millones de niñas, le había dado una de sus tantas gracias. La más importante, la más grande.

De entre millones de niñas, solo agraciaba a una con ese gran don. A todas las demás, las compensaba con todas esas gracias que las ayudaban a desenvolverse y buscar el amor ellas mismas, como lo son la elocuencia de la femineidad y los diferentes talentos.

Sin embargo, no solo le dio ese don en solitario. Le proporcionó también belleza. Le hizo dueña de un natural encanto, para resaltar ese don gigantesco: El don de provocar el amor.

Si. Benten le regalo a esta niña, dieciocho años atrás, la divina gracia del amor. La tomó entre sus brazos y le bendijo de la forma en que muchas mujeres, incluso las más bellas del mundo, quisieran ser bendecidas. La pequeña de negros cabellos azulados, tendría una facilidad infinita durante toda su vida, para conquistar a cualquier hombre, aun cuando no se lo propusiera. Ningún hombre sobre la tierra dejaría de sucumbir ante ella, si se lo proponía. Le esperaba una vida de persecuciones, sin duda. Podría escoger entre un gran ramillete de propuestas, al hombre más adecuado para ella.

Sin embargo, esa gracia parecía no venirle bien a la chica, de ahora dieciocho años. Parecía necesitar demasiado de aquellas de las que carecía.

Benten, la Diosa de los ocho brazos, miraba desesperada su obra, desde las alturas. Miraba a la patosa niña caminar descalza por las calles de Nerima. Uno de sus pies había sido lastimado por un extraño listón rojo de una demente. Su prometido, razón de la pelea, no lo había presenciado.

Antes de llegar a casa, se puso las sandalias y respiró profundo. No dejaría que el idiota culpable de tal altercado, notara que había sido lastimada. Así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, enderezó su paso y acomodó su cabello con los dedos.

Se sintió aliviada de no verlo al entrar. La estancia estaba abandonada, afortunadamente. El olor a comida inundaba su casa. Su hermana mayor salió a su encuentro y al saludarla, observó sus ropas un tanto sucias, pero por alguna razón, decidió hacer que no lo notaba.

Hola hermanita. Ranma está en el dojo entrenando. Papá y tío Genma fueron a patrullar el barrio y Nabiki está en su habitación. La comida casi está lista. –

Muchas gracias hermana. Creo que ahora solo quiero descanzar. –

Dicho esto, Akane se dirigió a su cuarto a paso lento, dejando atrás a una preocupada Kasumi.

En cuanto la puerta de su alcoba se cerró tras ella, se derrumbó a los pies de la misma. Sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho sirvieron de cuna para su enrojecido rostro… Estalló en llanto.

Esta historia se estaba repitiendo con demasiada periodicidad en los últimos días. Desde que Akane Tendo había sido concebida, Benten no había dado su don a ninguna otra niña y le preocupaba sobremanera verla sufrir de tal modo.

¿Desde cuando una mujer que puede lograr el amor en cualquier hombre, sufre tanto por uno que ni siquiera ha sido agraciado con inteligencia suficiente para verlo? Era evidente que él también había sido atrapado por aquel don. También le amaba… y mucho. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, algo no funcionaba. Pues aquel amor tan grande, que los Dioses sabían que él sentía, ella no podía percibirlo.

Benten se dijo que tenía que hacer algo. Por el momento, abrió con una suave brisa las ventanas de su habitación y limpió sus enrojecidas mejillas. La diosa suspiró y cerró sus cortinas para dirigirse a descanzar. Al voltear, vió al Dios de la maldad frente a ella. Amatsu-Mikaboshi.

Sé lo que quieres. Yo te puedo ayudar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica a Benten, quien lo miró con desconfianza.

Sé lo que quieres también, y no necesito tu ayuda. – Le replicó.

¿Qué no la necesitas? Es tu gran obra… pusiste todo tu empeño en ella. Todavía lo recuerdo. – Sonrío demoníacamente y resaltó. - ¿Cuántas veces ha llorado esta semana? ¿Cinco, seis?

No es tu método la forma de arreglar su vida. Ella ha provocado el amor en el hombre que ama… -

Tú lo has dicho… Amor hay. Solo hay que mover unas cuantas cuerdas para que este salga a la luz… De lo contrario, de nada le servirán tus regalos a la niña. –

Benten pareció dudar por un segundo. Dos de sus ocho brazos, los que permanecían en oración, se extendieron en un gesto de duda hacia el Dios de la maldad. El lo aprovechó inmediatamente.

Dos días… Solo dos días y yo solucionaré lo que tú no has podido en dos años. –

Las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas… - Dijo ella.

Podrían, pero por tratarse de ti, no lo serán. Lo prometo. Deja en mis manos a tu niña. Yo la encaminaré hacia la felicidad. –

Solo dos días. – Dijo Benten, determinada. - Después, ella será de nuevo mi influencia.

Dos días... y nada más. Los Dioses cumplimos nuestras promesas. - Le dijo el demonio... Sellando así, el trato.


End file.
